


Bad for each other

by godrics_quill22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Frenemies, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Morning After, Office, Sexual Content, Tension, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hated his work partner until an incident causes a rift between them. Then he realized his life at work was unbearable without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad for each other

Draco loved his job. He loved that he could sit in an office all day, arranging papers and when it was absolutely necessary, he headed out into the field.He had never thought he'd like being an auror. He'd always thought that job was for self-righteous people.People who felt they were good and clean. 

People like Harry Potter and no one had been more surprised than he when he'd decided to be an auror and no one had been even more shocked when he'd been accepted into the program.

Apparently, a testimony from the boy who lived to defeat Voldemort dispels all suspicion and mistrust.Harry had said how his mother had saved his life -he didn't know how true that was- and how he, Draco, had not identified him when he was brought to Malfoy Manor."It pays to be good" he thought and scoffed. Who knew his life would be much easier just by being 'nice' to Harry Potter.If he'd realized that earlier, he'd have been nice to the boy earlier. He looked around his office, closed his eyes and sighed in fulfillment.

That feeling didn't last long as he felt something hit his nose. He opened his eyes and glared in the direction he knew the folded parchment had come from.Every time he was basking in his love for his job, the jerk of a partner in the office opposite his made him regret thinking it.

True to his suspicion, Ronald Weasley sat swiveling in his chair behind his desk, with that stupid smug look he always had on his face after he threw those papers at him.He glared at him but as usual, Ron just grinned and started folding another parchment. The second parchment hit his chest as he stood up and headed to his door to close it.

He pulled, and was about to shut it when Ron taunted "Hey Malfoy, is that a new suit? Jeez, here i am, red hair and a hand -me- down suit, sitting in the same office as you, most probably earning a better pay. I reckon that won't be too pleasant for you"He opened his mouth to answer but the sharp retort seemed to have taken a rain check so he did the only thing he could think of.

He shut the door in Ron's face "Damn the bastard" He muttered and punched his desk. Wrong idea, he realized, when he felt the sharp pain in his knuckles.

Damnit Damnit Damnit!Ron got under his skin every time and it felt like their roles have been reversed and he was the victim while Ron was the relentless attacker.He didn't do much for the rest of the day except trying and failing miserably to come up with legal ways to make Ron's life miserable!

Why the heck was it so difficult? It was a Friday night and as uniquely miserable as his life was, he was going to dissaparate home and drink himself to sleep. He cleared his desk, locked his drawers and incendio-ed his trash.He picked up his suitcase but hadn't moved from where he was standing when 'someone' flung his door open.He looked up and rolled his eyes. Ron stood in the doorway, one hand in his pockets, and relaxing a shoulder on the door frame."What do you want Weasley? More torture?"

Ron frowned and then beamed mischievously "I didn't know i was torturing you. I thought i was being nice"

"Being nice?!" Draco asked, incredulous. He dropped his suitcase onto the desk and leaned a hip against it, then turned his full attention to Ron "You call throwing used parchment across the hall at me "being nice"?"

"Well yes. Normal people do that all the time" 

Draco scoffed. Normal my ass "Yeah you're normal alright"

"This is why I'm asking you out tonight"

"What?"

Ron shrugged, "You know, come with me to this bar around the corner?"

Draco looked at Ron, who looked slightly nervous. "Wait, like a date?"

"NO! Why would i do that?! I just wanted to ask you to come with me. As partners. Aren't you tired of being alone every time? It's Friday night for crying out loud"

Draco looked appalled "I am not alone all the time. In fact, i have plans for tonight"

Ron rolled his eyes, not buying the lie "Plans like sitting at home alone with a drink and getting drunk till you puke? Sounds familiar? Yeah, because that's what you always do, right?"

Draco sighed. No need to deny it, because he'd always been a terrible liar "How did you know that? Have you been stalking me?"

Ron scoffed "You wish! I mean, think about it, I'm alone and you're alone. Neither of us have any special plans for tonight and both of us could do with some company, no matter how undesirable that company is"

Draco sighed and grabbed his suitcase "Ah, what else do i have to lose? Where are we going?"

"A bar. Any bar that comes to mind, actually"

"Okay then"

Ron eyed him wearily "Seriously? If you want to go loosen up and have fun, leave the suitcase and lose that expensive jacket of yours"

Draco looked uncertain as he seemed to be weighing how much fun he needed to have, against his distrust for Ron's motives.

He seemed to have made up his mind when he muttered "Again, what do i have to lose?" before dropping the suitcase and shrugging off his jacket and his coat, leaving only the long-sleeved shirt and the tie but one quick look at Ron had him removing the tie and rolling up his sleeves.He stared at Ron, who was wearing a turtleneck top that hugged his muscles tightly. Jeez, the guy seems to be growing muscles on a daily basis. 

Ron had a smile on his face.A smile directed at him, Draco. A very genuine smile. Not the ones he was used to but the ones he thought he'd never see coming from certain people.Ron being one of those people. He couldn't explain what that smile did to him. It felt like a massaging balm, soothing all the aches and tension in his body and he couldn't help it. He smiled back.

How stupid was that? 

"That looks better. Way better" Ron said as he walked further into the office "You should lock your office door". Draco looked at him curiously but cast the spells anyway. 

Without warning, Ron gripped his arm and disapparated them. When they apparated, it was to the sound of abnormally loud music.Draco quirked an eyebrow at Ron, who only shrugged "Do you dance?" He asked instead

"Uh...I guess so. I was taught at a young age because of the numerous parties that happened in my house" Draco said.

Ron chuckled, a very rare sound "Not that kind of dance, silly. Listen to that music" He said, cocking his head in the direction of the bar "Do you think you can waltz or whatever with that?"

Draco frowned "No"

"Yeah, that's because you can't. Anyway, let's go in and if I'm in a charitable mood after a few drinks, I'll show you how". 

"Okay" Draco got pulled into the bar and the first thing he noticed was the extremely dim lights.

The second was that the dance floor was packed. Jammed is more like it. 

The third was that, from the little that he could see there wasn't a single female in sight and the people dressed really funny.

He turned to Ron "Hey, what is this place?"

Ron smiled mischievously and ordered fire whiskey. He took a few gulps of it before answering "It's a gentlemen's bar" and took another swig.

Not wanting to be left out, he ordered too and drunk the whole thing hungrily before what Ron said finally sank in and he nearly choked on the last bit of it.He coughed "What the hell is a gentleman's bar? Besides," he said, looking around them "No one here is looking or acting gentlemanly"

Ron smirked drunkenly" Well if you need an explanation, a gentlemen's bar is a place where only men go to have fun"

The wheels in Draco's head were turning as fast as they can with all that alcohol in his system.When he finally got it, his eyes shot open and he gasped "You mean a gay bar. Oh my God, we're in a gay bar" He finished and looked around self-consciously.

Ron cast a sideways glance at him and chuckled "Oh Malfoy, it's great to see that you can actually say 'God' without bursting into flames. From what i hear from Hermione...." he went on and on about the bits about Christianity he'd heard about, from Hermione.

Draco's heart rate quickened and he took another gulp of his drink to calm himself down. It didn't work "You think this is funny?"

"The situation is pretty serious but i swear the look on your face is priceless! I never thought I'd say this, but where's Rita Skeeter when you need her?"

Draco's head was spinning from too much activity.Ron had brought him to a gay bar but he wasn't gay. He looked at Ron again. More closely "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you gay?"

"Not that i know of" Ron answered calmly with a shrug

"So why are we here?"

"Because it's the first place that came into my mind and that's how apparition works, if i recall right..and before you ask, i worked undercover here before..it was my internship graduation work as an auror so that's how i knew the place"

"Oh" 

Ron rolled his eyes drunkenly "I'm feeling generous. Let's dance"

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't pretend you didn't" Ron said, dropped a few galleons on the counter and pulled Draco off his stool, leading him to the dance floor

"You want me to dance with all these people?"

Ron gave him a predatory grin "Well technically, you'll only be dancing with me" He pulled Draco close, back to chest

"Weasley, I don't- i can't dance" Draco protested weakly and he blamed the alcohol for that.Ron smirked and gripped Draco's waist before starting to move to the music.

After a while, when Draco still showed no signs of moving, Ron ventured:"You know, dance is said to be the movement of a part of, or the whole body, mostly to rhythm. Standing still cannot be classified as such so start moving before i force you to"

Draco chuckled "And how're you going to do that?"

Ron didn't answer with words like Draco had expected. He'd tightened his hold on his waist and leaned in to slowly kiss Draco's neck.He was defenseless against that and he gave in to Ron's subtle seduction. 

He leaned in and savored the feel of Ron's hands on waist, which had crawled under his shirt and was rubbing up and down his body and the feel of his lips against his neck.He let out a soft moan and without realizing it; he started moving against Ron, in time with his movements. He leaned into him and sighed.

They danced for a while until Draco turned his head to smile at Ron, who leaned in and kissed him. Draco kissed back and turned around in his arms in order to get easy access to his lips.A few minutes later, they were both panting heavily and shifting uncomfortably at the straining erections in their pants.

Ron broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Draco's "This shouldn't be happening" he slurred drunkenly, hoping he sounded convincing to Draco because he hadn't even convinced himself.Draco kissed him- apparently, he hadn't- and whispered

"my place"

The next thing that happened was Ron being apparated to Draco's apartment and they tearing each other's clothes off.

Talk of fast.

X.x

Ron woke up in the middle of the night, sober, dressed up and snuck out of bed. He apparated to his apartment and stayed up the rest of the night berating himself for being stupid and having sex with Draco Malfoy.It was too emotional. 

He was too emotional. 

He wasn't one to just have sex, and he'd never learnt how to turn away from his sex partners, which had frankly just been Hermione. He loved to cuddle naked after sex.He loved to hold her and watch her unfocused eyes as she woke up. 

But most of all, he loved the look that said 'oh my god, I remember what happened last night, and i loved it!' He'd have loved to do and feel all that with Draco even though he was a bloke and it was his first experience with a guy.He had no idea how to deal with Draco the next Monday at work.

X.x

Draco woke up the next morning with an ache in his body and a hum in his head. 

The previous night's activities came flooding in and he blushed all over in memory.He noticed he was in bed alone and subconsciously pulled up the covers. 

Ron had left and while a part of him felt disappointed that he'd left, the other, more reasonable part, was glad because he wasn't sure how he'd react to waking up with Ronald Weasley.

He went to work on Monday. 

And the day after, and the days that followed and Ron didn't say anything about them having sex, neither did he show any indication of it.Draco didn't say anything either but he presumed since he was the one who was literally fucked, Ron should carry the reins and make the first move. 

Nothing of the sort happened.

He even stopped throwing those stupid parchments across the hall at him or sending him notes with jinxes on them like he used to, and strangely, Draco missed them.Those random acts which were supposed to irritate him, which they did, are the same random acts he'd grown to accept as part of his day. 

Their absence left him feeling low every day.They said hi when they had to, and sometimes, they just stood there fumbling for words. When nothing came out, they just mumbled something and literally fled.

Draco was tired of fighting it because as the weeks turned into months, he realized that he missed Ron. If for nothing at all, for a workmate, and there was no way he was shutting up and waiting for Ron to take the first step since he'd had 3 months to do just that and chose to do nothing.He'd made up his mind and walked into Ron's office, determined to speak his mind, one afternoon "Weasley, i need to talk to you"

"About what?"Ron growled, seemingly in a very bad mood.

"You know what"

"Seriously, Draco just say what you have to say and leave me alone, will ya?" The use of Draco's first name wasn't lost on him but apparently, it was lost on Ron

"About the last night..." Draco started uncertainly. Ron's eyes jerked up to meet his, looking just as uncertain, but he said nothing"I know we were drunk but i remember everything that happened in vivid detail and though the alcohol motivated us to do it, we both wanted it. At least that's what I'd like to think" he paused. Still, Ron said nothing "So if you regret it, that's fine by me. I don't. I mean, I've never had sex with a guy, drunk or sober and i don't remember the last time i was with a girl so maybe I'm reading too much into it. I-"he gulped loudly "I missed you. And it's strange-believe me i know-but if for nothing at all, i just want my work partner back"

Ron stared at him for a while and stood up. He walked around his desk and stood directly in front of Draco "Do you mean that?"Draco's breath caught in his throat from too much anxiety and he numbly nodded. Ron reached out a hand and softly brushed against Draco's cheeks.He sighed and involuntarily leaned into the touch. 

Ron moved closer "So if i should give you veritaserum, the outcome will be the same?"

"Yes, but maybe with a little more vivid description of certain fantasies" Draco replied.

Ron kissed him lightly "I missed you too and i thought you regretted it because that next Monday, i tried to talk to you about it, but you just rushed off"

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"so what do you say, we go to my apartment so that this time, if anyone has to leave, it'd be you?"

"But what if- What about work?!"

"What about it? Don't think too much. We'll be fine. Besides, if we're needed, Harry'll let me know."He pulled Draco to him and disapparated them side along to his apartment.

The clothes came of soon enough, and soon, they were groping and fondling, kissing and smooching, sucking and licking...Nibbling and worshiping each other's bodies.And when they climaxed, they let out fulfilled groans and kissed each other frantically.

After, they lay content in each other's arms, legs tangled and breaths uneven.

"I could get used to this" Draco whispered.

Ron's lazy answer was "Be careful what you wish for. At this rate, we'll have stroke at 30 and die from a heart attack at 35"

They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back, but because of my phone situation, i couldn't update it but I'm doing it now... Even though I'm still using the phone.Thanks for taking the time to read and comment to tell me what you honestly think
> 
> Adios...
> 
> :-*


End file.
